Tails vs the Salamander
by D-Boy Wheeler
Summary: Story 3 of Series 1-Year 1. A Fire Salamander attacks Tails' birthplace. Tails must destroy it with the weapon of his ancestor. This was written LONG before Sonic Kids 2, so the names of Tails' parents is different in this story. Please R&R.


Tails vs. The Salamander  
  
fanfic by Daniel Wheeler  
  
Chapter 1 Entrance of the Salamander  
  
Elrond and Sarah Prower, parents of Tails, were walking together in an area south of Bluebrook, when they saw a volcano that had been dormant for many years, though many Mobians feared the day when it would again erupt. According to legend, the volcano housed the fierce, legendary Fire Salamander, who caused great damage to Bluebrook and caused many deaths. But one of Tails' ancestors used his magic Ice Sword and overcame the vile monster. Though it was vanquished, the Fire Salamander was not dead. So the fox warrior, who was named Ice Fox of Bluebrook, used his magic to keep the beast asleep for centuries in the volcano.  
  
Elrond decided to go into the volcano to look at the interior. "Be careful," cautioned Sarah as he entered the crater. Elrond replied "I will!", and descended further into the stone tower. He suddenly came to an island in the middle of the lava, and saw the Fire Salamander imprisoned in a stony state. He had trouble reading the runes on the plaque near the statue, so he lit the two torches beside the beast, which wasn't one of his better ideas.   
  
Soon, the whole cavern shook, and, as he read the plaque, Elrond learned (too late, regrettably) that lighting the torch releases the Fire Salamander. He quickly climbed the rope and hurried up the crater to Sarah, and, after explaining what had happened, apologized for his erroneous action. "Look," Sarah said, "what's done is done. Now we must hope and pray that our son and/or his friends can help us."  
  
Chapter 2 The Ancient Walkers' Call For Tails To Action  
  
Tails was helping Sally and Sonic around the palace in Mobotropolis, when the Ancient Walkers appeared to them. "Greetings to thee, friends," they said to the three. "Bluebrook calls for the double-tailed one." Tails, hearing that his birthplace was in need of him, stepped forward to them. Putting his hand on him and waving his wand, the blue-masked Ancient Walker transported Tails to Bluebrook.  
  
When Tails landed, he saw his birthplace Bluebrook, but it wasn't as beautiful as he saw it when he first came after the fall of Robotnik, but as a seared wasteland, with burned ruins marking places where towns once thrived. When Tails asked the Ancient Walkers "What happened?," the pterodactyl Ancient Walker explained:  
  
"The Fire Salamander, full of wrath,  
  
Destroyed all that lay in his path.  
  
Thy ancestor, Ice Fox of Bluebrook, fought him before,  
  
But now the beast has risen to destroy once more."  
  
Shocked by the news, Tails asked what could he do to defeat the savage Salamander again, and the bird-masked Ancient Walker said:  
  
"Near the volcano, to the east,  
  
Is the sword Ice Fox used to fight the beast.  
  
To the petrified forest go, and its guardians face,  
  
That the magic Ice Sword may ye embrace!"  
  
Filled with courage and a strong sense of justice, he prepared to go to the petrified forest to seek the Ice Sword of his ancestor. "Before ye go, double-tail," said the blue-masked Ancient Walker, "take this talisman." The Walker gave Tails an amulet that had a gentle cyan glow. "Now," continued the Ancient Walker, "thou art protected from the spells of the many monsters that lie in the forest. Only the strongest magic spells can penetrate it, but the glow will reduce the damage the strong spells can do." "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind," said the young fox as he set out into the stony woods.  
  
Chapter 3 The First Part Of The Adventure  
  
The gray trees in the Petrified Forest cast fearful shadows as the faint vermillion glow of the volcano shone upon them. But afraid or not, Tails must find the Ice Sword and defeat the Salamander that attacked the place he was born in. The first problems came in the form of Fire Bats, which came out of the holes farther out in the forest and tried to singe Tails with their fiery touch. But he simply found a petrified stick and smacked them down, where they were extinguished.   
  
He continued into the forest, still in the outer portion of the forest, and met some Fire Serpents that were no more than half the size of Tails himself. A simple stomp knocked out half of them, while he had to use his stick to take out the rest. After about ten minutes of traveling, he found a magic crystal, undoubtedly put in the tree hole by the Ancient Walkers for Tails to find. The stick, when it touched the crystal, turned into a makeshift "wand" for casting Ice spells. He needed the magic, too, because a low-level Fire Troll came after him.  
  
The Fire Troll threw boulders of obsidian at Tails, which were about one and a half times bigger than the small fox. Tails simply flew above the humanoid hitman and pelted him with Ice Sparks. The monster was snuffed out in ten blasts. After the troll disappeared, Tails continued forward, now in the outer middle of the area the sword was in (the Petrified Forest was shaped somewhat like a bull's eye, with three rings and a center. If the outer portion was the first ring, then the area the Ice Sword was in is the center, and Tails is now in the second ring.).  
  
Chapter 4 Treachery Is Afoot  
  
Meanwhile, back in Mobotropolis, Sonic and Sally were taking care of things back at the palace. Amy was at the palace, too, using her tarot cards to keep track of Tails' progress. Sonic asked Amy "How is Tails doing?," and she replied "He is closing in on the sword, just a few meters away from the thing the Ancient Walkers sent him to seek."  
  
Suddenly, the palace shook, and a crack in the floor opened up in the ground floor as the Fire Salamander attacked the city. Sally tries to drive away the beast with a seltzer bottle filled with water, but to no avail; as soon as he realized that the princess was trying to fight him, he captures her in a teleport spell and sends her to his volcanic lair, then goes back into the crack.  
  
Chapter 5 The Search Continues  
  
Tails gets closer to the sword and his chance to save Bluebrook from the flaming grasp of the Fire Salamander, when some mini-salamanders assaulted him with flaming breath. The talisman that the Ancient Walker gave him protected him from getting fried, and he cast a spell that summoned a cold wind, blowing out the hotfoot foes. But the leader did not give up so easily; he recuperated after his forces were decimated, and started a fresh attack. So Tails cast a sleet spell that proved to be the leader's weakness, and destroyed him.  
  
The two-tailed traveler then found a larger petrified branch and a crystal ball. He placed the stick he already had on the branch and the stick was absorbed into the branch; when he placed the crystal ball onto the branch, the branch became a magic Ice Rod. He carried the Ice Rod with him to more battles. The next battle that came was a horde of flaming goblins, who wanted nothing more than fried fox. Tails cast an Ice Bolt spell that obliterated the lead goblin, which caused the rest of the goblins to retreat.  
  
Tails was on the edge of the "deeper middle" (the third ring of the bull's eye) of the Petrified Forest, when a Red Giant attacked with some mid-level firestorm blasts. The talisman held up good against the assault and Tails cast Arctic Waves at the megaton troublemaker. The giant was vanquished in sixteen hits.   
  
Chapter 6 Amy's Discovery of the Fire Salamander's Plot  
  
Amy read her tarot cards some more, keeping her hopes up on Tails' success. She gasped at the cards that foretold of a battle, then a volcanic eruption. "What is it, Amy?," Sonic asked her when she gasped. Amy cried "Oh, Sonic! The Fire Salamander plans to kill Tails in order to fully empower himself!" "Say what?!," exclaimed the Blue Blur.   
  
Amy explained, with overtones of fear "The Fire Salamander wants Tails to find the Ice Sword. The sword will prove that he is the descendant of Ice Fox of Bluebrook, who thwarted the Fire Salamander so many centuries ago. Then he would kill him in combat as soon as he faced him in his volcano. Oh, Sonic-- If the monster succeeds, Mobius is doomed!"  
  
Chapter 7 The Ice Sword At Last!  
  
Tails was now in the deeper middle of the Petrified Forest. He found an old staff, obviously left by an old wizard of Bluebrook. He fused the rod he already had to the staff, and the staff granted Tails the spells second only to the Ice Sword in power. It was a good thing, too-- because some strong Flame Ogres came out of holes in the ground to kill the two-tailed adventurer. Fortunately, Tails used an Ice Boulder to take out the small army of fiery ogres. After many more battles with Flame Ogres, he finally made it to the center of the forest, where the Ice Sword awaited him.  
  
But before he could even touch the sword's handle, he had to contend with a Red Dragon, who was second only to the Salamander in power. The talisman reduced the damage of its breath to a hot air blast. He cast many Ice Rays at it, but to no avail. Then he noticed a vulnerable spot in the dragon's chest. He then cast an Ice Arrow spell at it and the Red Dragon fell dead.  
  
The staff Tails had dissapated, but that didn't matter to him, for he now had the Ice Sword of his ancestor, Ice Fox of Bluebrook. The pterodactyl Ancient Walker grasped him with his claws and brought him to the volcano, where he must seek and vanquish the Fire Salamander once more, and hopefully for good.  
  
Chapter 8 The Volcanic Cavern  
  
  
  
As Tails entered the crater, he soon was attacked by Shadow Phoenixes and Pyrocobras. Tails fought his way past the onslaught and found himself in a system of Stygian catacombs. His talisman glowed and showed him the way through the maze. The first level of the catacombs involved weaving through columns and facing Fire Bats.   
  
He then entered the second level of the catacombs. It was starting to show some lava, and some Pyro Snakes came out of the fiery sea as Tails raced from island to island, trying to pass the level. A giant Pyro Snake guarded the entrance to the third level. He cut three slashed at the serpent's head, and the path was clear for the third level.  
  
The third level of the maze was the most fiery, with flames everywhere, with only the large column-like islands as solid ground. He flew from column to column, facing as many Shadow Phoenixes as he could, and escaping combat whenever possible. A giant Pyrocobra guarded the entrance to the fourth and final level of the Salamander's lair. He valiantly dodged the cobra's strikes and stabbed the cobra in the heart. Only the Salamander stood in the way between him and victory.  
  
Epilogue The Final Conflict.  
  
Tails entered the final level of the catacombs, a crystalline zone filled with beautiful adornations, but with an overtone of evil. He was suprised to see Sally held prisoner, along with his parents. But as he approached the captives, the Fire Salamander appeared out of nowhere and attacked. He slashed the beast but to no avail. It seemed that all is lost.  
  
But just as the Fire Salamander was about to win, the spirit of Ice Fox appeared, healed Tails, entered his talisman, and making him powerful enough to vanquish the beast. He then noticed the weak spot in the Salamander's heart: An orb bulging from his chest. Tails charged at the orb, sword first, and plunged the sword into the monster's heart and destroying it once and for all.  
  
Soon, after the battle, there was a brilliant flash of light, and Tails, Sally, Elrond, and Sarah appeared in Bluebrook. But Bluebrook was suddenly restored, as if the Fire Salamander had never even touched it. Elrond and Sarah hugged their son to thank him for defeating the monster. "I can't take all the credit, mom and dad," said Tails. "Ice Fox helped me." Elrond said "Still, it was you who took the challenge to pick up where Ice Fox left off." Sarah added "Yes. All of Mobius would have been doomed, if it were not for you."  
  
Then, the pterodactyl Ancient Walker came to take Sally and Tails home. Tails gave his goodbye to his parents and returns to Mobotropolis, where Sonic, King Acorn, and Amy awaited them.  
  
The End =) 


End file.
